under the weather
by moonstone1987
Summary: this realy monica's sick day but I can't get rid of the other one


Ok I don't own Touched by an Angel they belong to CBS and Moon Water, but I do own the Idea of this story. I hope you enjoy, also be kind this is my first fan fiction also my first out for the world to see, ok for those who first seen this I fixed it.

Monica's Sick Day

By moonstone1987

One cold winter day in Montana, A young lady entered a dinner, As she looked around the busy dinner, she found the person she was looking for, Hi Tess the young woman said, well hello there Gloria , It's been a long time since I last saw you, said Tess as they hugged. I know we have not been together for a month, I missed you said Gloria, I know baby, well did you have a good assignment, Yes I loved working with the little ones, it was fun, said Gloria. I am happy you had a good time sweetheart. Said Tess, As the two sat there and were about to catch up, They heard someone say, Hello ladies, Hey Andrew said Gloria, Hi baby Tess said as she hugged her Good friend. How are you guys doing, He asked as he turn to hug Gloria, Were good baby said Tess, How were your assignments, she asked, They were the same, said Andrew, This last assignment I had was hard, said Andrew, I had to take a young girl who had cancer home, but boy was she happy to see the father, said Andrew, I know taking home children is hard for you, said Tess, as Gloria squeezed his hand, Thanks he said as he wipe the tears from his eyes, Hey were is Monica, I don't know baby said Tess, She should be here soon I just seen her a couple of days ago. Just than Monica appeared, Hello everyone, she said, they all turned around, Gloria jump up and hugged her best friend, Hey baby said Tess, as Gloria let her go and Andrew help her with her coat. What took so long asked Gloria, Just had to finish up with my assignment, said the Irish angel, she than told them how her assignment,

who's name was Mary had just lost her child to cancer and wanted to end it, In the end she made her mind up to keep living for her other child, as Monica finished, Tess spoke up, You feeling ok baby, Yeah said Gloria you have not touched your coffee, I am fine said Monica, I was just telling you about my assignment and forgot about my coffee, she said with a sad smile . Are you sure ? Asked Andrew you are looking paler than you did when I saw you two days ago, Just as she was about to say she was fine, she started to sneeze and cough, Tess reached across the table and put her hand on Monica's forehead, Well Ms wings so much for being fine, It feels like you have a fever, but Tess, Don't you but Tess me angel girl, Why don't we go get a room at the Hotel here in town and then decide what to do from there, said Andrew, Good idea angel boy said Tess.

While Andrew paid for the coffee, Tess went to get her car. Ok let's go said Gloria, when she saw Tess's car, but when Monica stood up to she all but fell down again, So while Gloria helped her stand up, Andrew put on her coat for her, and the two of them helped her out to Tess's car, What happened asked Tess, When the two angels got her into the car. Well she went to stand up and all but fell, So me and Andrew had to help her, said Gloria. Tess I think we should take her to the clinic, I think you are right angle boy said Tess. Ok I will take Gloria with me to get rooms, and Andrew why don't you take ms wings here to the clinic, Said Tess, Ok said Andrew, but I don't want to go to the clinic, cried Monica, It's ok Monica said Gloria as she held her hand, Andrew will go with you, and they will make you feel better, That's right Gloria said Tess, So after they drop off Andrew and Monica at the clinic, Gloria and Tess went to get hotel rooms, Ok so you and Monica will share Andrew will be next door and I will be on the other side of you, You ok little one asked Tess, Just thinking about Monica, said Gloria, You and I both know that the father will take care of her.

An hour later Andrew and Monica both returned, What's the matter with her asked Tess, As Gloria ran forward to Monica and hugged her, I have a bad cold said Monica, A what asked Gloria, I will explain later said Andrew, right now the doctor say's she needs to rest. Ok let's get her into her PJ's than into bed said Tess, I will just go get her medicine said Andrew turning a bright shade of red. So with Gloria's help Monica, got on her nightgown. Now just lay down right here baby, said Tess, How you feeling, Just terrible Tess, it's ok baby, My head hurts, so dose my throat, This should help said Andrew, What is it asked Tess, Tylenol pm whispered Andrew, come on honey sit up said Andrew to Monica, With tears in her eyes she did like he asked, After he gave her Tylenol he took her tempter with the ear thermometer, you still have a small fever, He said, would you rub my back, of course I will ,I don't like this, no one like's to be sick honey said Andrew as he rubbed her back , After he was done with giving her a back rub, Andrew helped her lay back down, Tess she asked with pain in her voice, Yes baby, her heart breaking for her. Will you sing to me, Of course I will, As Tess sang to Monica and rocked her in her arms, Andrew took Gloria next door and explained what a cold was, After Tess was done, she laid her angel girl down and than put a wet cloth on her angel girl head and made sure she was asleep, she joined her friends next door, How is she asked both Gloria and Andrew when Tess went into the room, she is asleep for now, I am going to sit with her in case she wakes up. Said Gloria, she was feeling a little sad that she did not thinking to rub her best friend back, Ok baby said Tess. After Gloria left, Tess asked Andrew how she did at the doctors, She did good at the doctors, are only problem was when they went to take blood Monica would not stay still and was fighting the doctor, so I had to sit her in my lap and hold her, she calmed right down and they were able to take her blood, My poor angle girl, she is going to be fine, they said as soon as her fever breaks she will be fine, well we know god will take care of her and us. Why don't we go get some dinner said Andrew, well someone has to stay with Monica, I will stay with her, said Gloria, Are you sure baby, yeah just bring me back chicken fingers, ok honey and we will bring some soup back for Monica, We will be back in a half an hour, said Tess, ok said Gloria, Oh if she wakes up you can give her a Tylenol just a regular one, the white ones not the blue ones, and give her two. Ok said Gloria and with that they left for the dinner.

Right after they left, Gloria went and got Monica's stuffed dog and put it in her arms, than she went to pray to God to take care of her friend, Ten minutes later, Monica opened her eyes, at first she thought her friends had left her, but than she heard a small voice say Oh good your awake, how are you feeling, I feel really hot, She said, Here let's sit you up so I can take you temperature ok, Ok said Monica, After Gloria helped her to sit up she took her temperature and handed her some Tylenol and water, Thank you for taking good care of me little one, not a problem said Gloria, Gloria than told her that Andrew and Tess went to get dinner and that they would be back, than she asked , you want to go back to sleep, yeah but let's talk first, I missed you so much, I missed you too, So they talked about Gloria's assignment, How she loved working with the little ones and how she help there teacher MS Daisy get thought the separation of her husband. You always loved the wee ones said Monica, Than Monica asked Gloria for a hug, while she was hugging Monica, Monica got sick on her, I am so sorry little one Monica cried, It's ok, It's ok, said Gloria over and over, she help her friend get changed and than she took a shower, When she got out she found her best friend in tears, what the matter ? asked Gloria dose your tummy still hurt getting a bucket just in case, No said the Irish angel with so much pain in her voice that it broke her best friend heart, Than what is ? I am just so sorry that I got sick on you and you must be so mad at me, and than before she could tell her she was not mad , she went on to tell her how she had to have Andrew hold her while they took her blood, while she was telling her this Gloria took her in her arms and held her, when Monica was done she was very tired, and Gloria knew this, but she turned Monica so she was looking at and said, listen to me, I am not mad at you it was an accident that you got sick on me , and I forgive you for it. As for what happened with you at the doctor's that's ok , remember my last doctors visit you had to hold me in your lap, Andrew did it because he loves you ,Tess loves you too she is so worried about you, and I love you too said Gloria with tears in her eyes, for she loved Monica, so much it hurt her that she was hurting, I love you too, said Monica, Than Gloria gave her a loving kiss on the check, Gloria than held Monica in her arms and just rocked her, after awhile both of the angles fell asleep, and that's how Tess and Andrew found them when they retuned Gloria asleep with Monica in her arm's, Well I think it went kind of smoothly said Tess, should we let them sleep asked Andrew, I wish we could, but they both need to eat, Ok said Andrew, Than he woke his so they could eat, after Monica and Gloria ate, and Monica was asleep again, Gloria told Andrew and Tess what happened, we are so proud that took such good care of her said Tess and Andrew. Thank you said Gloria.

Later when they were getting ready for bed, Tess said Gloria you are going to sleep in Andrew's room, because Andrew is going to stay up with Monica, I want you to get some sleep, No that's ok I will be ok, said Gloria, I know that you will be ok baby but you all ready had a turn in taking care of her, Now Andrew wants a turn, Ok, ok Gloria said. So Andrew went into the room and watched his best friend sleep, as he did that he prayed God please take care of Monica. Later that night Monica woke up she still felt very sick, So she prayed to God to help her feel better, She knew that god loved her and she would feel better in his time, She thought she fell back to sleep, but a few minutes later she herd, A sleepy voice, asking Are you ok , When she opened her eyes she saw Andrew in his PJ pants and a old T- shirt, Yeah sorry I woke you Andrew, It's ok Monica he said, as he run his fingers lovingly thought her hair , I was thirsty anyways you want some ginger ale, asked Andrew, Sure said Monica, than she asked as she took a sip of her drink, were is my little one, Oh Tess wanted her to get some sleep so she sent her into my room. Monica are you ok ask the angle of death, The Irish angel had a strange look in her eye, she sat up and said in such pain it broke Andrew's heart, No my tummy really hurt's, Than she said, I think I am going to be sick, with that Andrew grabbed the bucket that was by her bed, As she got sick Andrew held her hair and rubbed her back, whispering words of comforted to her. When she was done, You feeling a little better, asked Tess who had ran into the room when she herd the commotion, I think so Tess, said Monica. Why don't you lie back down, said Andrew, Ok said Monica, As she felt the arms of someone come around her, Hi said a very sleep Gloria, With that Monica broke into tears, What the matter baby asked Tess as she stoked Monica hair, I am sorry that I woke everyone up, It's ok honey said Andrew as he held her hand, We don't mind we love you he said, It's like I told you earlier we love you so much, said Gloria, That's right baby we all need someone to take care of us, and that's what the father dose. said Tess. Thank you all for being such great friends, I love you all, We love you to baby, said Tess, as she hugged her, Than Andrew said will you sing us a song Tess, Please Tess asked Gloria, All right babies all right, How about There is no Greater power than God, said Tess, After she sang her song, she said Ok now let's get some sleep, Andrew laugh, I think Monica and Gloria are way ahead of you, I think you are right angle boy said Tess when she saw that her angle girl had fallen asleep in Gloria's arms. think she will be ok asked Andrew, Yes I do angle boy said Tess With you, me and Gloria along with the father taking care of her she will be better in no time.

Ok guys I hope you like this story please Review and let me know what you think, but please no flaming and no comments on spelling, I used spell check but you know, so pretty much if you have nothing nice to say than don't say it.


End file.
